Mood change
by Navyfan
Summary: Sam is on vacation, Deeks on a an undercover mission and Kensi is paired up with Callen. Good thing that they are close friend because Callen wants to find out why Kensi is so moody. NO CALLENSI... just friendship


Callen looked at the street in front of him but he also noticed that Kensi was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. He glanced at her and then again on the street. The whole car ride had been silent and it made Callen slightly nervous. He glanced at Kensi again. She was looking out of the passengers window but out of the corner of her eye she noticed Callen looking at her. She a annoyed but she ignored it. But when Callwn wouldnt stop looking at her she snapped. "What the hell is the matter with you? Why are looking at me all the time?" Callen seemed surprised at her outburst. "I'm sorry. It's but that you are so silent." Kensi rolled her eyes and continued to look out of the window. Callen kept his mouth shut for a few minutes but then he couldn't help but ask. "What's going on with you? Are you missing Deeks? I mean I know that I'm not that perfect of a partner but I didn't know that it is that bad."

Kensi shot him a look to see if he was serious. "No. Nothing is going on and yes I miss Deeks a bit but not over the limit and you are a good partner. For time." She began to laugh and Callen couldn't help but smirk. "So it's not my fault?" Kensi shook her head. Callen let out a breath he didn't noticed he held. "Good. I was worried. 'Cause you know it's like your mood is changing from happy to thinking over laughing to staring. It's kinda like you have... " He stopped his sentenc abruptly. Kensi looked at him. "Like I have what?" Callen searched for a reasons to change the subject but the ride would take at least 30 more minutes. "Uhh.. like you have your period..." the tension in the car could have been sliced with a knife. Kensi was blushing and Callen couldn't help but state at the street as if that is the most interesting thing in the world.

It took Kensi a minute to gain her emotions. "Like I have my period?!" Callen shrugged. "You know I had girlfriends and after all I am kinda familiar with women in this time of the month..." Kensis face was red. "CALLEN!" Callen flinched slightly. "Sorry! I should definitely shut my mouth." Kensi nodded and rubbed her head. "Yeah. Probably a good idea." After ten more minutes Callen shifted in the seat. Kensi was annoyed again at the restless agent at her side. "WHAT!?" Callen glanced at her before he concentrated on the street. "So do you have your... you know..." Kensi sighed softly. "You know if you weren't my best friend since nearly eight years I would kill for this question but YES, I have my period and it hurts like hell." Callen looked at her with sympathy.

"Is it like being shot?" Kensi did not know why, but she had actually no problem to talk about it with Callen. "No, more like a knife being rammed into your stomach. And that over and over again." Callen winced because he actually could recall the pain from being stabbed. "Ouch." Kensinrubbed over her tired face. "Yeah. You could say that." "It's a good thing than that Sam is on vacation with his family, Deeks undercover with LAPD and that our day is finally over. I can give you a ride home." Kensi did not have to think about it. "Please yes. I would like to call it a day." Callen nodded and turned into the street toward Kensis house. A few minutes later he was standing in front of Kensis apartment. She turned to get out of the car but then she stopped in her tracks and turned towards Callen. "You know what. You earned yourself a cold beer for being my partner while I have my period."

Callen laughed but he took the offer and turned of the engine. He followed Kensi into the living room and looked around. "Yeah. Still the old mess." Kensi gave him a punch against the arm. "I want to shower. Make yourself comfortable and turn on the tv. The beer is in the fridge. Suit yourself." She took of towards her bed room. Callen looked around and went to the kitchen. It looked messy too. He opened the fridge an pulled out beer. There were eggs, bread and a few other things. He took the beer and closed the fridge again. He couldn't stand the mess so he decided to make something useful while Kensi would shower. He grabbed the dishes and eased them into the sink right after starting the music. After five minutes of washing he heard the shower to go on. He looked around and that was where a stupid idea came into his mind. He dried his hands at his jeans and grapped the flour from the table.

He searched trough the cupboards. Then he cleared the table and grabbed a few eggs and the nutella. Within ten minutes he had a cake in the oven. Proud of himself he hummed to the music while finishing the dishes. The minute he heard the shower stop he took the cake out of the oven and searched for the ice cream inside the fridge. Kensi went into the livingroom but there was no sight of Callen. She called out. "Callen where the hell are you with my beer?" She heard Callen shout back and who was she to disobey his orders. "Sit down Kens. I'm already coming." She let herself fall onto the couch and lifted her legs to make it comfortable. Callen entered the room in the moment in which Kensi wanted to ask what was smelling so good. Callen had a plate with the warm cake in the one hand an a bowl with ice cream in the other.

Kensi stared at him in disbelief. "W..what? How and what?" Callen started to laugh. "You are looking at me like I am a zombie. I can actually cook and bake against Sams beliefs. I had a girlfriend like I said and she loved to eat a lot while having her period and what is better than a lot of sugar?" He pulled two forks and spoons out of his jeans pocket and handed one of each to Kensi. "Bon appetite." Kensi stabbed her fork into the cake and lifted a piece to her mouth. "Oh my G! That's the best chocolate cake I have eaten in my entire life! It's heaven." She stuffed more cake into her mouth and chewed with a smile on her face.

She was sitting on the carpet with Callen at the opposite of the little table. The nearly blank plate between them had been abdoned. Callen made his way over to her side and made himself comfortable next to Kensi. The bowl with the ice cream was standing in between of them and they shared the ice. Kensi grabbed the remote and switched the tv on. "What do you wanna look?" Callen just shrugged. "I do not care." Kensi switched between the channels. She stopped when she saw the show with Heidi Klum. "Lets look Germany's next top model." Callen sighed. "Oh dear what am I doing to myself. Alright let's look it."

After a few episodes of Heidi Klum and a lot of laughing Callen took his jacket and tried to get of the carpet. "I'm so fill of sugar that I think I have to run at least three hours to run it off." Kensi stood up too. "That's right but at least I'm happy and I had no pain the last three hours so it was definitely worth it." Callen looked out the window. "It's late. I should go home. Thanks for inviting me." Kensi looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You made me the best cake ever an just so you know it. I will order the cake every time now." Callen smiled and put on his leather jacket. Kensi hugged him tight and whispered. "Thank you o much for cheating me up Callen. I really don't know how I deserve a friend like you. I never had such a good night with my period."  
Callen smiled. "I'm happy that I could give you back what you and the others have done after I was shot." He disappeared into the night and soon the lights of his car where out of sight.

Kensi took the bowl an the plates and went into tthe kitchen. She stopped in the door and looked at the kitchen. She couldn't help but laugh. Callen had cleaned the whole kitchen and there was nothing to take care of for Kensi. She took her phone and sent Callen a quick massage.

'Thank you for the kitchen :D'

It took Callen a few seconds to answer.

'No problem babe. Everytime again. I can't pay back what you and Sam have done for me ... '

Kensi smiled.

'Nothing to pay back for. '

'I know. Good night '

'Goo night. '

Kensi was still staring at the clean kitchen when she heard the keys turn in the lock. She waited and felt the arms pull her into an embrace. "He babe. I have missed you so damn much. Three weeks without you were horrible and...whoa. what a clean kitchen." Kensi turned around and kissed Deeks soft. "I've missed you too. Let's lay down... I'm tired. "


End file.
